


I Love You

by Notmenotthemtwo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo
Summary: Confession





	I Love You

You don't think I don't see it. Everyone could see it from space. But not you. You weren't the first one who had unreciprocated love, or the first to fall for your charge. It's beautiful. But tragic. Because it can never be. Maybe in a fictional story, but this is real life. 

I love you Dean Winchester.


End file.
